fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Fitz
Professor Fitz is a male customer who first appeared as a Closer in Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Starlight City Loves: Wasabi Hates: Schedules Occupation: Scientist Professor Fitz is an eccentric scientist who runs Gigaloaf Labs. Within the walls of his laboratory, Fitz carries on a wide variety of research and development ranging from exotic food additives to mechanical contraptions. Fitz earned his first doctorate at the prestigious Truffleton University where he now gives highly enthusiastic lectures. Lately, Fitz has been studying the strange properties of warp coins. Appearance Professor Fitz has dark skin, tall, spiky dark hair with light gray streaks, thick gray eyebrows, goatee, and a wide open smile. He wears a dark black-buttoned shirt underneath a white lab coat, green pants, a green bow tie, and green gloves with black buttons on the sides. He sports slightly cracked black-rimmed glasses with green lenses, and black shoes with white front and green laces. Clean-Up His glasses now has clearer lenses. He now has a usual smile instead of an open one. Styles Style B Professor Fitz wears a white-buttoned green coat over a white shirt, black pants, bowtie, and gloves with white buttons on each side. He also carries a black-strapped, mechanically powered mini-helicopter machine that has vivid green spot parched on the side of it. Orders Papa's Wingeria/HD *3 Wasabi Chicken Wings (all) *6 Parmesan Shrimps (all) *3 Green Peppers (all) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Cheese *Onions *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Kiwi Cake *Green Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow Holiday (Halloween) *Liner C *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Sugar Skull, Candy Jack O' Lantern, Sugar Skull *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Sugar Skull, Candy Corn Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Kiwis *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *3 Waffle Cone Wedges *3 Bananas Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *Black Pepper *3 Shrimps *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Vermicelli *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *Black Pepper *3 Shrimps *3 Mussels *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Kiwis *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Tropical Charms *3 Waffle Cone Wedges *3 Bananas Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut **Strawberry Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John **Red Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Regular Pon de Ring with Hakuto Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cantaloupe Drizzle *Chocolate Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Matcha Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John **Azuki Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Sausages (all) *4 Onions (all) *4 Basil Leaves (left) *8 Anchovies (all) *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Havarti Cheese *Regular Grill *Shredded Lettuce *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Ranch *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Cheddar Topping Holiday (New Year) *Three Cheese Bread with Gruyere Cheese *Regular Grill *Shredded Lettuce *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Parmesean Sauce *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner C *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Sugar Skull **Candy Corn *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn **Sugar Skull Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Kiwi Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner C *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Sugar Skull, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Sugar Skull *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Sugar Skull, Candy Corn Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Kiwi Filling *Kiwi Filling *Polka Dot Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) *Pistachios (Outer Ring) Holiday (Comet Con) *Graham Cracker Crust *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Kiwi Filling *Kiwi Filling *Crater Crust *Hyper Green Syrup (All Over) *Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) *Pistachios (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Beef *Peppers *Tomatoes *Loco Mystery Sauce *Peppers *Black Beans *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (Halloween) *Pita Bread with Wild Boar *Peppers *Tomatoes *Loco Mystery Sauce *Peppers *Black Olives *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Flipped **Shrimp Tempura *Kiwi Slices *Tobiko *Bubble Tea: **Matcha Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Nori with Shiso Rice *Flipped **Shrimp Tempura *Kiwi Slices *Squid Sauce *Ikura *Bubble Tea: **Witch's Brew Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *3 Bananas *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Halloween) *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *3 Candy Corns *Drink: **Small Witch's Brew with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Olive Oil with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Onions (All) *8 Sausages (All) *4 Basil Leaves (Left) *4 Anchovies (All) *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Crispy Crust *Olive Oil with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Onion Rings (All) *8 Sausages (All) *4 Basil Leaves (Left) *4 Anchovies (All) *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Italian Sausage on a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Onions *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Diet Fizzo **Large Kettle Corn Holiday (Comet Con) *Italian Sausage on a Pretzel Bun *Pulsar Pesto *Onions *Space Ration ZX85 *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Hyper Green **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Italian Sausage on a Pretzel Bun * Cheese * Onions * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Diet Fizzo ** Large Kettle CornHoliday (Groovstock) * Italian Sausge on a Campagrain Bun * Cheese * Onions * Kale * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Ginger Haze ** Large Kettle Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *3 Bananas *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Halloween) *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *3 Candy Corns *Drink: **Small Witch's Brew with Ice Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 31 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 33 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 41 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 43 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 47 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 48 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 48 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 44 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 24 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 38 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 24 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria and Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, he is unlocked with Hyper Green. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Sugar Skull. *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Kiwis. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Mussels. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Azuki Icing. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Gruyere Cheese. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Kiwi Filling. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Loco Mystery Sauce. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Witch's Brew Tea. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Scooperia Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2/Papa Louie 3 Professor Fitz is a playable character in both games. He is rescued in Level 3 (Papa Louie 2) and Level 7 (Papa Louie 3) that requires the Crawling (Papa Louie 2) and Double Jump Skill (Papa Louie 3). His Special Skill is Gliding and he uses Beaker Bombs as his weapon. Trivia *Professor Fitz appears in the "You Need Flash" picture if you need Adobe Flash Player to play the games. **If a person opened a game site in a mobile phone, he and Papa Louie will appear holding mobile devices, showing a note that the game can't be accessed through mobile. *He orders the most toppings, with a total of six items, in Papa's Freezeria To Go!. *Before all ingredients are unlocked in Papa's Wingeria/HD, he will simply order 3 BBQ/Atomic Wings, which is the shortest among any other orders. Order Tickets Professor Wingeira.png|Professor Fiz's Wingeria order Hyper Professer.png|Professor Fiz's Hot Doggeria order Fitz Halloween.png|Professor Fitz's Cupcakeria order during Halloween Papa's Cupcakeria Professor Fitz (Non Hoilday).png|Professor Fitz's Cupcakeria regular order Professor FHD.png|Professor Fitz's Freezeria HD order fitzhpo.png|Professor Fitz's Pastaria order during Halloween Fitz Pasta.png|Professor Fitz's Pastaria regular order Fitz Kiwi.png|Professor Fitz's Freezeria To Go! order Fitz Sky.png|Professor Fitz's Donuteria order during Sky Ninja Returns Screen Shot 2014-09-13 at 10.58.17 AM.png|Professor Fitz's Donuteria regular order Fitz WHD.png|Professor Fitz's Wingeria HD Professor Pizza.png|Professor Fitz's Pizzeria To Go! order Professor Fitz's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Professor Fitz's Cheeseria order during New Year Professor Fitz' Cheeseria Order.png|Professor Fitz's Cheeseria regular order Fitz Hallo Cup.png|Professor Fitz's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween Image6.jpeg|Professor Fitz's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Fitz Halloween CHD.png|Professor Fitz's Cupcakeria HD order during Halloween Fitz HD.png|Professor Fitz's Cupcakeria HD regular order Fitz Comet Con.png|Professor Fitz's Bakeria order during Comet Con Fitz Bakeria.png|Professor Fitz's Bakeria regular order professorfitztmhh.png|Professor Fitz's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween professorfitztmh.png|Professor Fitz's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Professor Fitz (Holiday).png|Professor Fitz's Sushiria order dring Halloween Papa's Sushiria Professor Fitz (Regular).png|Professor Fitz's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Professor Fitz (Holiday).png|Professor Fitz's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Taco Mia To Go! Professor Fitz (Regular).png|Professor Fitz's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Professor Fitz (Holiday).png|Professor Fitz's Pancakeria HD order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Professor Fitz (Regular).png|Professor Fitz's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1149.JPG|Professor Fitz's Pizzeria HD order during Starlight BBQ IMG 1150.JPG|Professor Fitz's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Professor Fitz (Holiday).png|Professor Fitz's Hot Doggeria HD order during Comet Con Hot Doggeria HD Professor Fitz (Regular).png|Professor Fitz's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Professor Fitz (Holiday).png|Professor Fitz's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Groovstock Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Professor Fitz (Regular).png|Professor Fitz's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-10-31 at 8.01.14 PM.png|Fitz's Scooperia Regular Order Gallery Pr.FitzBCUA.png|Fitz's old look Professorfitz.png|Not as a Star Customer. Profesor fitz (wingeria).jpg Professorfitzneedflash.jpg|When you don't have Flash, he appears in the "You Need Flash!" dialog box. Madfitz.jpg|Professor Fitz is not happy HappyFitz.png|Professor Fitz when he's a star customer! Professor Fitz Full Body.png|Professor Fitz waiting for his order to be taken. Angryfitz.jpg|Angry Fitz proffessssor.png|New customer! Perfect Fitz.png|Wingerific! Papas freezeria.jpg|Professor Fitz about to go to Freezeria Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz.png|Perfect! Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 2.png|Perfect again! Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 4.png|And again! Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 5.png|Professor Fitz is overjoyed! Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 6.png|Too much perfect pasta for Fitz! 0 Points Lets Fail.PNG|Mad Fitz 0 Points Lets Fail 2.PNG bandicam 2014-08-15 22-42-54-608.jpg|Professor Fitz Gliding Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.06.17.png|Professor Fitz is not happy with his donuts... Fitzperfect.png|Professor Fitz enjoys some perfect simple wings! Cus.JPG|All characters from Papa Louie 3! fritzperfectalarm.png|PERFECT! Professorfitzwaffle.JPG|Taking Professor Fitz's order! Screenshot togo 01b.jpg fizs cupcakeria.jpg Angry Professor Fitz.jpg|Ha-ha, very funny! Fitz and Iggy Papa Bakeria.png|Grampa Fitz and grandson Iggy Professor Fitz not pleased.jpg|He don't like his wings Fitz perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for Professor Fitz Noflash mobile.jpg Becareful.png|Careful, Fitz! Don't get your hair sliced off! GoGreenFitz.png|Getting Go Green Sticker with Professor Fitz Angry Professor Fitz (Cleaned).PNG|"I'll throw out an explosive concoction towards you right now!" 131314.png|Gremmie and Fitz enjoy their perfect pie! Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 4.15.42 pm.png|Professor Fitz is wondering why his machine isn't working Allow Flash.png|Professor Fitz explaining how to activate Flash. DCFA4666-4FCE-4115-A087-839BAE2F3BFF.jpeg|Professor Fitz dining with his grandson Iggy in the Taco Mia. D8026FBB-0C2C-4AD3-8DF3-99C7ED490451.jpeg|And then they receive a good taco and chips! IMG_0085.PNG IMG_0412.PNG IMG_0495.PNG Professor Fitz Not Pleased.png IMG_1125.PNG IMG_1664.PNG Fan Art Fitz.jpg|By aronora Fitz and Mindy.png|Fan art of Professor Fitz and Mindy Tempo.png|Made by Almei Fitz and iggy by aronora.jpg ProfessorFitzbyTheBlackberryGuy.jpg|By TheBlackberryGuy Martybyaronora.jpg|By aronora 20170912 182927.jpg IMG_2311.PNG|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle Flipline - Professor Fitz.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Profesor Fitz Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:F Characters